DS9 studio models
Chronological list of studio models appearing in . DS9 Season 1 Deep Space 9 Designed by Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach and other members of the art department. The original, six-foot in diameter model, was built by Tony Meininger. It was in the very last scene in the very last episode of the series replaced by a CGI model. * Deep Space 9 in * Empok Nor in ''Danube''-class runabout The , and later , runabout was designed by Joseph Hodges, Rick Sternbach, and Jim Martin. The miniature, which was approximately eighteen inches long, was built by Tony Meininger. Interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, and the aft compartment was designed by Richard James, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. * , et al. * * Miranda-type escape pod * See ''Miranda''-type escape pod Bajoran vessel Boslic cargo vessel * See main article: Boslic cargo vessel Embryonic lifeform * See main article: Embryonic lifeform Wadi ship |Xepolite Free Trader }} * Original footage of the Wadi ship, which first appeared in , was also reused to represent Bajoran transports in and , as well as a in . * The ship model was later flipped over and reused as the Xepolite Free Trader for the episode . * New footage of the model, re-flipped, was used in to represent Razka Karn's starship. The studio model (measuring 24" × 15") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of US$3,000 to $5,000; it sold for US$3,200 ($3,840 with premium). External link * Miradorn raider .]] The Miradorn raider, also identified as a ''Theta''-class starship, was designed by Ricardo Delgado. ( ) Delgado's concept art, labeled with the dates and , described the "alien ship concept" with the name "raptor". (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, p. 58) The Miradorn ship model (measuring 20" × 21") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of US$3,000 to $5,000; it sold for US$3,800 ($4,560 with premium). A foam camera test model of this design, measuring approximately 12½" × 11" × 2" was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. The model was inscribed with various notes, including: "1/4 length of Enterprise", "Eat at Joes", "No step", and "For a good time call...". File:ThetaClass1.jpg|Miradorn raider File:Baran's mercenary vessel.jpg|Baran's mercenary vessel File:Taresian starship.jpg|Taresian starship DS9 Season 2 Bajoran raider The Bajoran raider or Bajoran fighter as it is sometimes referred to, was the first spaceship design by Jim Martin after his promotion to senior illustrator on . As he recalls, "I did a Bajoran fighter that Kira and Dax crash. There were a few ships in that episode; there was a Bajoran transport and a small Bajoran fighter. I remember something really ridiculous about that ship. We intended to re-use these old windows that we had found for the set of the interior, so the windows I designed for the exterior needed to match. I kept trying to come up with a way to incorporate the window frames into the ship design. Then we ended up not using them, but they are still on the miniature!" ( ) Martin, however, was partly in error in his recollections; a custom built cockpit set, that both matched his cockpit design and the cockpit windows on the model, was constructed for, and featured in the Deep Space Nine episode , but he was right for the model's subsequent appearance. The design was converted into a physical studio model at Tony Meininger's model shop Brazil-Fabrication & Design, making its debut in "The Siege". The model subsequently appeared as a Maquis ship in the episode where its cockpit canopy was slightly modified during the production in order to have it match with the canopy of the slightly redressed Type 6 shuttlecraft interior cockpit set. As part of one of the last batches of existing studio models being translated into CGI models, a CGI version was built at Digital Muse for , where it appeared in the background. It was later used, unmodified, as an unknown alien ship in the episode . The CGI model was reconfigured to appear as various ships belonging to several species ( and Human, respectively) in , and . Constructed out of styrene and resin, the physical model, measuring 18 × 15&frac; inches and known as , part of the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction and estimated at US$3,000-$5,000, was eventually sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of US$4,800 ($5,760 including buyer's premium). The model came with a small bag of additional parts, including a removable front landing gear pad. File:Bajoran raider.jpg|Bajoran raider File:Maquis attack wing gearing up for action.jpg|Maquis fighter (top and center) File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally ship 1.jpg|Antarian Trans-stellar Rally ship File:Xantoras patrol ship.jpg|Xantoras patrol ship File:Survivor fleet heads for Ceti Alpha V.jpg|Part of the survivor fleet (upper left) Bajoran interceptor * See main article: Bajoran interceptor ''Hideki''-class * See main article: ''Hideki'' class Federation attack fighter The Federation attack fighter was a Jim Martin design, (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, page 298) and as a small fighter design betrayed his Star Wars influences, giving "excess stomach acid" according to Doug Drexler. The model was eventually built as a physical studio model at Tony Meininger's Brazil-Fabrication & Design model shop. Introduced as a Federation ship used by the Maquis in and , it was not until that the design was revealed to be specifically the Federation attack fighter design, implying that the ships used by the Maquis were commandeered vessels. In preparation of the upcoming episode the model was converted into a CGI version. Bruce Branit of Digital Muse recalled, "There was also the Federation Fighter, which is a smaller one or two man ship that was mixed in with everything else. They've been established in a few other episodes. Toward the end of last season they started showing it in a couple of scenes. That one was built from scratch, as a first edition CG model, off of the real model." (Cinefantastique, Vol.30, No. 9/10, pp. 64-65) Premiering in that episode, the CGI model was later modified at Foundation Imaging to represent the in and as a in . The physical model, constructed out of glass fiber and resin and measuring 24 × 27 inches, and known as in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, in which it was estimated at US$3,000-$5,000, was eventually sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of US$9,000 (US$10,800 including buyer's premium). Jem'Hadar fighter .]] * See main article: Jem'Hadar fighter DS9 Season 3 ''Defiant''-class * See main article: ''Defiant''-class Type 18 shuttlepod ]] * See main article: Type 18 shuttlepod Flaxian ship DS9 Season 4 Alien freighter * See main article: Alien freighter Karemma starship The Karemma ship first appeared as a physical model in DS9 and, later, a CGI version of the design appeared in VOY and ENT. The physical model measured 34" × 14". The studio model was eventually listed in Christies' 2006 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The catalog estimate for the lot was US$3,000 to $5,000; it ultimately sold for US$3,200 ($3,840 with premium). The winners of the lot, a couple from Pennsylvania, were interviewed for The History Channel's Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier. Physical model (DS9): * Karemma starship in * Bajoran impulse ship in CGI model (VOY/ENT): * Antarian starship in * Unnamed Delta Quadrant starship at Ledosian space port in * Xantoras evacuation transports in Additional sources * * Atmospheric probe *See main article: Atmospheric probe ''Groumall'' After John Eaves joined the art department of DS9, one of his first jobs was designing the Cardassian freighter that was able to conceal a large gun, tasked to him in August 1995. His first take on the design was a tip of the hat to Rick Sternbach's . "I took the front end of a ''Galor-class Cardassian ship and tried to fan off from that. Using the front end, kind of sculpting it a little bit differently, and putting all these cargo bays in a row.", as he remembers. ( ) The producers found the design too militaristic looking and asked for a more industrial, "freighterish" looking design. Elaborating further, "''It was just a series of boxes, all stacked on top of each other in series of sixes, with a big engine detail on the back and the familiar looking Cardassian fork on the front. They wanted it very "freighterish" so I put the bridge on the back like it is on an oiler tanker of today. (...) That's where this design had come from: it's a bunch of huge, huge engines on the back which take it wherever you want to go. They wanted this more than the other one because it is very industrial looking." It took Eaves another three months of refining before coming up with a design the producers signed off on in November. Though it was becoming less and less customary to produce full orthographic blueprints for model shops by that time (three-quarter views were deemed sufficient), in this case Eaves did, and sent them off to Tony Meininger's Brazil-Fabrication & Design in December, where the studio model was constructed, making its debut in . The model was used twice more as a Cardassian freighter, but was also redressed twice to represent freighters belonging to other species: the first time, repainted but otherwise unmodified as a Nekrit freighter in (it was in this color scheme that the model later made its last appearance as a Cardassian freighter). The second time the model was again repainted, but this time modified with the addition of warp engines and Klingon markings to represent Klingon cargo vessels in , though Effects Supervisor for the episode David Stipes would have loved to have had a more Klingon design. He later rationalized the use of the Cardassian design, "We actually wound up using Cardassian freighters that were modified by Tony Meininger, which didn't seem all that implausible, considering all the fighting that had been going on between the Klingons and the Cardassians. We painted them Klingon colors, as if they were prizes of war". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 500) This was the last appearance of the studio model. No CGI model was ever constructed of this design. The model, known as was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction and estimated at US$2,000-$3,000. It was sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of US$5,000 ($6,000 including buyer's premium) in the modification in which it was last used, namely as a Klingon cargo vessel, to American collector Anthony Sforza. A foam core camera test model sold in May 2008 as for US$384.00 in a It's A Wrap! sale and auction. One of Eaves' design sketches was sold in the Profiles in History Hollywood Auction 44, estimated at US$300-$500, on 15 May 2011 as Lot 1511 for US$475. External link * DS9 Season 5 Ty'Gokor orbital facility * See main article: Ty'Gokor orbital facility Spacematic * See main article: ''Spacematic'' Jem'Hadar battle cruiser , [[Jem'Hadar battle cruiser#Appearances|''et al.]]]] * See main article: Jem'Hadar battle cruiser model USS ''Yeager ]] * See main article: ''Yeager''-type model Dopterian interceptor ]] * See main article Dopterian interceptor DS9 Season 6 USS Curry * See main article: ''Curry''-type models USS Centaur ]] * See main article: ''Centaur''-type models Romulan shuttle * See main article: Romulan shuttle Dominion battleship .]] * See main article: Dominion battleship ''Chaffee''-type shuttlepod * See main article: ''Chaffee''-type shuttlepod Orbital weapon platform * See main article: Orbital weapon platform DS9 Season 7 Breen warship The original mesh of the CGI model would be reworked for a later appearance in Star Trek: Voyager. For more information on the design of this studio model, see Breen warship. Cardassian workbee A Cardassian version of a Workbee was seen in , though only barely. Its existence and actual appearance was only firmly confirmed on , being "little more than "atmosphere" around the yard, and never meant to be seen up close". This last new Digital Muse CGI build for the series was later modified at Foundation Imaging, (Star Trek: Voyager Companion p.467) and seen in better detail as an Imhotep ship in . 05